Comforting
by Amira Elizabeth
Summary: New father Aang wakes up in the night to the sound of his child crying. Just a little thing I wrote about Aang learning to be father. Slightly Kataangy.


**Author's Note: ** This story is just to satiate my need for Kataang babyfic. Or more specifically my need for Aang babyfic cause let's face it - it's cute. I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning inspired by my friend DJNS and her awesome story.

* * *

A cry startled the young Avatar awake and he sat up in the darkness, all his senses on full alert. A gentle breeze blew in from the ocean through the opened window, ruffling the curtains and causing goosebumps to scatter over his naked skin. His wife lay next to him and she reached up to place a reassuring hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Aang. I'll take care of him. Go back to sleep." Katara sat up and started to get out of bed. "He's probably hungry."

Aang stopped her and pushed the covers back, getting up. He pulled on his pants and smiled down at his wife. "No, let me. You rest. If he is hungry, I'll bring him to you."

"Okay." The waterbender said, drifting back into sleep. "Was nice of Zuko to let us stay here so we could be together."

Aang smiled again. The Fire Lord had loaned them the royal villa on Ember Island. With their baby still being so new, Aang had not wanted to let the trade negotiations in the Fire Nation keep him from his family for long and in a gesture of kindness and with being a fairly new father himself, Zuko offered the villa so Aang could be with his family and enjoy a short commute on Appa to the meetings.

The young Avatar walked quietly into the next room where his five week old son lay in his cradle. The child was wailing, his little hands were clenched into fists, his tiny body shaking with his cries. Aang gently picked his son up, careful to support his head and neck and cradling his body close to his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay. Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you." He whispered softly. There was something in the child's cry that told him the baby wasn't hungry, nor had he messed his diaper. He merely needed comfort and to be held. Aang looked down at his newborn son and smiled, as amazed by this little creature as he was the day the boy was born.

He and Katara had married on Aang's sixteenth birthday, which had culminated in an intensely passionate honeymoon and the conception of their child. The birth of their son was exciting for not only the new parents but the world as well. Soon the world would learn if the Avatar's first child shared his father's ability to airbend.

They had named him Aaydin which Katara said she had heard in a dream not long after she learned she was pregnant. While they had struggled with family names and the names of loved ones long passed, they kept returning to this one name and in the end they decided that a name that had the lingering twinge of pain whenever it was heard or said was not a good idea. Start fresh, Katara had said. The only thing she had insisted upon was the spelling in honor of her husband.

Aang stood in the dark nursery, rocking little Aaydin in his arms, and softly singing a few air nomad lullabies to his child in the effort to quiet him. But it was not working. The child still cried.

"Aang!" Katara called from the other room. There was a twinge of urgency in her voice. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. Just fussy. I'm going to try something."

He carried the baby, a blanket, a couple of candles down the hallway and pushed open the doors to the balcony. The breeze from the ocean had removed all of the day's humidity and the night was clear and pleasant. Aang spread a blanket over the floorboards of the balcony and laid the baby on it. Placing the candles on the edge of the blanket, he waved his hand over them and they immediately lit.

The young Avatar sat down cross-legged and picked up Aaydin once again. He held the child close, closed his eyes in and focused his breathing. He concentrated on the sound of his own heartbeat and Aaydin's, his mind focusing on calm and contentment.

Within a few moments Aaydin's crying had begun to subside and before long both father and son were sitting together, eyes closed and calm. Aang smiled as he felt Aaydin's breathing become even with sleep.

He looked down on this new life he had bought into the world and felt complete. Even if his son turned out to not be an airbender, Aang could share this one gift with him and he was glad for it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aaydin's name was originally "Aydin" which according to the internet is Turkish and means "Intelligent and Enlightened." I had Katara insist on the spelling which I thought was appropriate. I also made their firstborn a son. A lot of people have Aang and Katara's first baby be a daughter, but I have always loved the idea of their first child being a boy.


End file.
